


Be Careful What You Wish For

by argentumauream



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, dom kravitz, excessive liberties taken with what Kravitz' magic can technically do, he can summon ropes out of thin air for bondage if I want him to goddamnit, oh boy here we go - Freeform, oh yeah, sub taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumauream/pseuds/argentumauream
Summary: Taako thought though, later while he was moaning with abandon as he slammed himself down on Kravitz’ dick, that he wished he could see Kravitz take control.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT BALLS MY FIRST TAZ FIC. Of course it's gonna be Taakitz, they are my boys, my heart, my pride and joy. Like I said in the tags, I have no idea what kind of sex-convenience magic Kravitz is actually capable of but I have no intention of doing research to find out, so suspend your disbelief please and thanks. This is exactly what it says on the tin, it's completely porn. 5,000 goddamn words of it. This is the longest fic I've ever written and I'm honestly glad it's Taakitz, they deserve it.

Taako smirked up at Kravitz from his place on the floor in front of him. Kravitz was sitting on the edge of their bed, naked, and Taako was kneeling in between his spread legs. He could see the anticipation on Kravitz’ face, and he couldn’t help teasing him a bit before he got to the main event, mouthing along his hard cock. It didn’t take long for him to get bored of that though, and soon he was sucking him down, bobbing his head as he rubbed his tongue along the underside. 

Kravitz was panting and groaning above him, a sight Taako didn’t think he’d ever tire of. His hands clenched into the sheets on either side of him, brow furrowed in concentration, and Taako could practically see how hard the muscles in his thighs were working to keep himself still. 

Taako pulled off with a pop, bringing his hand up to jack him slowly while he talked. “You can fuck my mouth Krav, I don’t mind.” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him. “I might even like it.”

Kravitz’ face flushed, well, more than it already was. “It- I- I don’t want to… hurt you.” He stuttered. 

Taako sighed.

He loved Kravitz. He really really loved him. He was an incredible boyfriend, and an  _ incredible  _ fuck, and Taako knew he shouldn’t complain. But just once, he wished Kravitz wouldn’t be so damn  _ careful  _ with him. He was a tough elf, he’d had his fair share of rough sex before, he could handle it. Don’t get him wrong, sometimes he loved it. How Kravitz would lay him out with those big gentle hands and fuck him thoroughly, almost reverently. Like he was a precious treasure that Kravitz couldn’t risk breaking. Yeah, that was  _ nice.  _ But man, sometimes an elf just wants to get fucking railed.

“Listen bones,” Taako started, moving to rest his head on Kravitz’ thigh and look up at him with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “I love the whole, ‘gentleman in the streets, even more of a gentleman in the sheets’ routine you’ve got goin’ on, I really do. But have you ever considered that it might be fun for you to… oh I don’t know,  _ completely wreck me. _ ” 

“Wh- What?” Kravitz sputtered, and Taako couldn’t help smirking a little. Gods, he was so  _ cute.  _

“Yaknow, like-” Taako looked around, trying to pinpoint something specific amidst the sizeable catalogue of fantasies in his mind. 

“Like you fucking my mouth.” He said finally. He looked up at Kravitz to find him blushing even more, and, yeah, he could make this work in his favor. 

He looked up at Kravitz through his lashes and let his voice drop a little, trying to sound as sultry as possible as he continued. “Like if you let yourself go, babe. I can see how much you wanna move, why not just  _ do it. _ I’d let you. I’d sit here and be good, let you get yourself off in my mouth. Imagine how _ good  _ that’d feel, just fucking my face until you’re coming down my throat.”

Kravitz was breathing heavier again, his eyes locked on to Taako’s, so he kept going. 

“Or even better, fucking my ass. Think of it Krav, just barely getting me ready for you before you push in, and I’d be all hot and tight for you and you could just  _ take me.  _ Fuck me hard and fast until I can’t do anything but scream your name and hold on to you for dear life.

Taako was getting into it now, the vision playing out in his mind’s eye.

“Or you could tie me down, _fuck,_ so I can’t even move. I’d just lie there and take it, and you’d make me come over and over and _over_ until it _hurts,_ but it’s _good._ Or not let me come at all, not until you said I could. You’d just do whatever you wanted with me, cos you can, cos I’d let you.”

They were both practically panting now, and Taako realized he was barely even looking at Kravitz, too busy imagining all the filthy things he could do to him. He snapped back to reality just in time to watch Kravitz lick his lips and clear his throat. 

“Taako, I- I love you, and I want to give you what you want. And believe me that sounds- gods- I just-” He paused, as though considering his next words carefully. “I am… considerably stronger than you-” Taako scoffed. “-and I would never,  _ ever,  _ forgive myself if I accidentally did something to hurt you.”

Taako rolled his eyes. “You’re not gonna hurt me, Kravy, Taako’s a tough cookie.”

Kravitz still had a look of concern on his face, and Taako knew he wasn’t going to be so easily placated. He stood with a huff and moved to sit next to Kravitz on the bed.

“Babe, I trust you.” Kravitz opened his mouth as if to protest, but Taako continued. “I mean it. I know you, and you have more self control and willpower than like, literally  _ anyone  _ I know. I know you’re not gonna hurt me.”

Kravitz shut his mouth and looked at him, and Taako could practically hear him gearing up to say something sappy about how sweet it was that he would trust him like that. But Taako was not in the mood to be called out on saying something  _ sweet,  _ and he certainly wasn’t about to have Kravitz derail the conversation.

“And,” he continued before Kravitz could say anything. “You gotta trust me too, have some faith that I know what I want. If I really want you to stop I’ll say red, and if my mouth is otherwise occupied-” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll tap you twice, like this.” 

Taako dropped two firm pats on Kravitz’ thigh. “Can’t go wrong.” He grinned hopefully. 

He could see the gears working in Kravitz’ head, and he waited as patiently as he could, more than a little hopeful.

Finally, Kravitz looked at him and smiled apologetically. “I… don’t think I’m up for that tonight.” 

Taako deflated slightly.

“But! I’ll definitely, uh, think it over, and I’ll… let you know?”

“Hell yeah!” Taako grinned.

“In the meantime, are you still up for…” He trailed his hand up Taako’s thigh.

“ _ Hell  _ yeah.” Taako’s grin turned slightly predatory as he moved to straddle Kravitz’ lap, pushing him back onto the bed. “You just sit back and enjoy the ride, my man. I’ll do all the work, give you some time to think.” He winked.

This was a joke of course, as Taako had no intention of letting Kravitz do any thinking whatsoever.

Taako thought though, later while he was moaning with abandon as he slammed himself down on Kravitz’ dick, that he wished he could see Kravitz take control.

 

~~~~~

 

When the sound of a rift opening through planar space signaled Kravitz’ arrival home from work a few days later, Taako was lounging on the couch sipping some of their finest wine. Kravitz’ had called him an hour or so earlier on his stone of farspeech, asking Taako to be waiting for him when he got home, wearing something nice. He wouldn’t explain any more than that, so Taako decided to put on his most decadent pair of pale blue satin panties, with a matching sheer slip over top. Both garments hid absolutely nothing. It had occurred to him that by “nice” Kravitz might have meant something appropriate to go out in, but if he was going to be vague Taako could hardly be blamed for misunderstanding. Plus, he knew how much Kravitz liked this color on him, (he said it brings out his eyes) and, well, Taako didn’t really feel much like going out anyway. 

Kravitz stepped through the portal into the living room, and took in the sight of his husband lying in wait for him. His eyes immediately darkened.

“Hey handsome. How was work?” Taako asked casually.

Kravitz took a step toward him, then hesitated. Taako realized that along with the arousal growing in his eyes, he also looked nervous. 

“Everything okay babe?” He asked, sitting up straighter.

“Yeah, yes, everything’s fine, I just-” He took a deep breath, then turned to deposit his long cloak on the coat rack. Then he turned back to Taako with determination. 

“I’ve been thinking. About what you asked.”

Taako perked up. This evening suddenly got a lot more interesting. 

“Yeah?” he prompted, barely containing his excitement. 

“Yeah. I think… I want to.”

“Yeah?” It came out breathier this time.

Kravitz hurriedly continued. “You have to promise though, that you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like. I mean literally anything, I don’t want to do  _ anything  _ that makes you uncomfortable, okay?” 

He had barely finished speaking before Taako was pouncing on him. Wine glass forgotten on the coffee table, he threw his arms around Kravitz’ neck and kissed him like it was the end of the world. He pushed his tongue into Kravitz’ mouth, and he groaned.

When Taako finally pulled back to breathe, Kravitz’ eyes were blown wide with lust.

“I take it you’re, uh, excited?” Kravitz breathed out.

“Doesn’t even cover it my man.” 

Taako let his grin melt into something a little more seductive, and his voice come out breathy as he said “So what’ve you got planned big guy?”

He trailed his fingertips down Kravitz’ chest, pausing to play with the buttons on his shirt. He felt his breath hitch, and he couldn’t help but smirk a little, loving the effect he had on the man.

Then suddenly Kravitz grabbed Taako’s wrist in a firm grip. Taako looked up at him, startled, and he thought he saw something dark brewing behind Kravitz’ eyes. 

“Bedroom.” Kravitz ordered. “ _ Now. _ ”

His tone was low but commanding, leaving no room for argument, and Taako felt his words going right to his dick. 

“Yes sir.” He meant it to come out teasing, but instead it was breathless. Worth it, though, for the way Kravitz looked at him after he said it, eyes slightly widened and breath coming just a little more labored. 

Taako made his way to the bedroom, probably faster than was necessary, but goddamn it he had waited long enough for this and he was more than a little desperate to see what Kravitz had in store for him. 

As soon as he and Kravitz had made it into the bedroom, he turned to Kravitz for more instruction.

“On your knees.” he said simply.

Taako felt his heartbeat pick up. He knew what was coming next, and  _ fuck  _ he hadn’t expected Kravitz to throw himself into this so immediately, but here they were. 

Taako wasn’t sure exactly where Kravitz wanted him, so he settled on sinking to the carpet right where he stood. Kravitz made the smallest noise in the back of his throat as Taako looked up at him, and walked purposefully toward him until the prominent bulge in his pants was right at mouth level.

“Go on.” Was all he said, voice breathless but firm.

Taako didn’t need to be told twice. 

He wasted no time unzipping Kravitz’ slacks and pulling his cock out through his underwear, then he started his usual routine of mouthing and tounging along the length. It was a little sloppier than usual, because he was so excited, but he was still starting slow.

“Taako.” Kravitz’ voice came from above him like a warning and Taako looked up at him. “Did I say you could tease me?”

Taako shook his head slowly, arousal thrumming through his veins at every word out of Kravitz’ mouth. 

Suddenly there was a hand on the back of his head, shoving him rather forcefully back toward Kravitz’ cock.

“Suck.” Came Kravitz’ command from above him. There was the slightest tremor in his voice, like he wasn’t sure if he was going too far. But Taako definitely did  _ not  _ want him to stop doing anything he was doing, so he moaned almost exaggeratedly as he wrapped his mouth around as much of Kravitz as he could reach. 

Kravitz let out a long breath from above him, and Taako let his eyes slip shut, focusing on the task at hand. He pulled back slightly to suck hard at the head, which elicited a sharp gasp from Kravitz, before taking a deep breath through his nose and pushing down as far as he could.

He repeated this pattern, his tongue laving along him all the while, until Kravitz was panting and cursing under his breath. Then Kravitz started to move. It was slow at first, little stutters of his hips that started to transform into real thrusts. Taako never slowed down, sucking and licking, and he hummed in encouragement around him. 

This turned out to either be the best or worst idea Taako had ever had, because the vibrations around his cock caused Kravitz to jerk forward, hitting the back of Taako’s throat, and he had to pull back, gagging and sputtering.

“Taako! Shit-” 

Kravitz stilled immediately, the dominant persona dropping in an instant. But despite the uncomfortable feeling in his throat, Taako felt the arousal pooling in his gut hit a new high, and he had to resist the urge to palm himself through his panties even as he coughed. 

Kravitz was looking concerned and a little lost, so the second he could, Taako gasped out “ _ Don’t stop. _ ” and sucked him back down.

“Oh  _ shit- _ ” Kravitz’ hand went involuntarily into Taako’s hair, tugging a little.

This time, when Taako moaned around his dick it was _ definitely _ genuine. 

“T-Taako-” Kravitz gasped out as he blew him with renewed fervor. “Taako,  _ stop.” _

Kravitz put the commanding tone back in voice and Taako immediately stilled, his lips still around the head of his dick.

Kravitz took a second to compose himself, then,

“You know what to do if you need to stop?”

Taako nodded and tapped Kravitz’ leg twice.

“Good.” Kravitz moved his hand to cup Taako’s jaw and stroked a thumb across his cheekbone. “You’re gorgeous like this.”

Taako rolled his eyes even as the tips of his ears turned pink. 

“Now,” Kravitz said, taking a breath, “ _ hold still. _ ” 

Taako barely had time to register the hand that came back to grip his hair again before the sensation of Kravitz fucking back into his mouth overwhelmed him. He didn’t go quite as hard on his first few thrusts, but he was rapidly picking up speed, and there was a hand holding tight to Taako’s hair keeping him right where Kravitz wanted him and  _ fuck. _

There was spit starting to drip out of the corners of Taako’s mouth, and he was moaning and gasping, and desperately trying not to gag, and  _ gods  _ it was heaven. And if the unending string of grunts and curses were anything to go by, Kravitz agreed. And then he started to  _ talk. _

“ _ Fuck,  _ Taako- Gods, your mouth feels so good. So good for me, shit,  _ fuck- _ ”

He was babbling and Taako could feel the blush threatening to creep down his neck now, but the praise only proved to fuel the fire in his belly. Unable to resist anymore, he clumsily started palming at his cock through the panties, and it felt so  _ good.  _ He whimpered, rubbing himself against his own hand, desperate for more friction. 

Kravitz’ thrusts were getting more erratic now, and his hand was tightening in Taako’s hair. 

“Oh fuck, Taako, Taako, oh  _ fuck-”  _

And then he was coming down Taako’s throat. 

Taako did his best to swallow it all, but some of it still dribbled down his chin. He hardly noticed though, he was too busy watching Kravitz. His thrusts had stilled, and was was shaking slightly, head thrown back and hand still tight in Taako’s hair. Eventually, when he came down from his orgasm, his grip loosened, and Taako pulled back with a gasp.

He felt utterly and truly debauched. His throat hurt, his hair was a mess from where Kravitz had been pulling on it, and there was come dripping off his face and onto his lingerie. He’d complain to Kravitz about that later, but right then he was catching his breath, panting open-mouthed while staring at Kravitz.

Kravitz looked down at him, eyes still wide. “Gods Taako, look at you…”

He pulled Taako to his feet, his gentleness at odds with how rough he was moments earlier. Taako, despite being one who _ hadn’t  _ just had what looked like a mindblowing orgasm, was a little unsteady on his feet, and he leaned into Kravitz. He looked him in the eye as he darted his tongue out to lick the remaining come off his lips, and without a word Kravitz pulled him into a scorching kiss. 

Taako made a mewling noise in the back of his throat that he’d be embarrassed about under other circumstances, and let himself be held up by Kravitz’ strong arms as his mouth was ravished.

One of Kravitz’ hands slipped down Taako’s stomach and down to his panties, and he was very suddenly reminded of the extremely pressing matter between his legs. 

He broke the kiss with a loud groan as Kravitz palmed him through his panties.

“Do y-you wanna maybe help me out with that b-babe?” Taako stuttered out, his breath hitching every time Kravitz ran his thumb over the head of his cock that was poking out past his waistband.

Kravitz smirked at him, and Taako bit his lip. That look promised things that Taako wasn’t sure he could even handle right now, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. 

“I’m not quite done with you yet, love.” Kravitz said, his voice low. “Take off your clothes and go lay down.”

Taako swallowed hard and nodded. He could feel Kravitz’ eyes on him as he pulled the slip off as gracefully as he could. His hands were shaking, whether from anticipation or arousal he wasn’t sure. Probably both.

Once Taako was naked and situated on the bed, he saw Kravitz wave his hand, almost as though he was summoning his scythe, but something different appeared in his hands. Taako realized he was now holding a long length of rope, and his heart jumped.

“You know what to say if you want to stop?” Kravitz asked as he approached.

Taako nodded. “Red.”

Kravitz smiled softly and leaned over the bed to press a fleeting kiss to Taako’s lips, making him tilt his head up for more as he pulled away. Then Kravitz took Taako’s wrist and wrapped the rope around it carefully before tying it to the headboard. The rope was surprisingly soft, which Taako was grateful for as he realized he’d probably (hopefully) be pulling at those ropes quite a bit before the evening was through.

Once his wrists were secured against the headboard, Kravitz came to crawl over him. He leaned on one elbow as he brought his other hand to cup Taako’s cheek. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, first on my fingers and then on my cock, and you’re not going to come until I tell you to.”

Taako could only nod. He had no idea how Kravitz could sound so damn hot when he was speaking so plainly. It must have been his voice; capable of melting Taako in seconds in its normal state, and now rough and low with want. 

Kravitz smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss him. Taako sighed and relaxed into the kiss, deep and thorough, to the point where he almost didn’t notice when Kravitz snapped his fingers to magically cover them with lube.

He still jumped a little and broke the kiss when Kravitz started circling them around his rim. Kravitz was smirking now, and it was unfair how Taako was equal parts annoyed and aroused by the smug expression. 

Taako looked up at him as he continued gently rubbing his fingers around Taako’s hole, sometimes  _ almost  _ but not quite pushing in. 

“You gonna actually finger me at any point babe?” Taako said, managing to sound a little like his usual snarky self, though his throat was still a little hoarse.

“Eventually.” 

Taako bit back a groan that could have been from annoyance or arousal.

Kravitz leaned down to nip at Taako’s ear and whisper, “You didn’t think that just because I’m being a little rougher with you now I wasn’t still going to take my time did you?”

Taako bit his lip to keep another noise from escaping, sure it was going to sound pitiful. Kravitz was smirking above him, watching him closely, and Taako realized he had no intention of moving things along at the pace Taako wanted. He usually went slowly, but this was different. Deliberate. Carefully calculated to take Taako apart piece by piece and of  _ course _ this is how Kravitz would do it, if Taako had known it was going to be like this maybe he wouldn’t of-

A long groan was pushed out of him as Kravitz suddenly pushed his finger in to the knuckle, and, okay, who was he kidding. He fucking  _ loved  _ this. It must have been pretty obvious too if the grin widening on Kravitz’ face was anything to go.

“You’re an asshole.” Taako huffed, but he couldn’t put any real bite in the words.

Kravitz said nothing, just slowly moved his fingers inside Taako in a way that felt good enough to make him sigh but still left him aching for more.

Taako didn’t beg during sex, there was never any need for it. He had the kind of commanding personality that got him what he wanted, especially when paired with Kravitz’ desire to please. But by the time Kravitz had added a second finger and was gently grazing his prostate on every outward drag, his resolve was starting to crumble.

“C-c’mon Krav, you’re- ohh -killing me here-  _ fuck _ -”

Kravitz gave a particularly firm thrust up into him, cutting him off.

“Hm, I suppose I have deviated from the original fantasy a bit haven’t I.” He was starting to go harder and faster, and as his speed picked up so did Taako’s breathing. “I believe you said you wanted to be, something along the lines of,  _ ‘completely wrecked’. _ ”

He punctuated the words with two hard thrusts against his prostate, and then suddenly his other hand was around Taako’s cock stroking firmly, making him cry out.

“But I don’t know Taako, I also remember you saying something about not letting you come until I say so…”

He was practically slamming his fingers into Taako now, his hand working him over roughly, and Taako could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly.

“...And you just look so cute when you’re frustrated.”

Taako had seen it coming a mile away, but he still couldn’t help the cry of indignation when Kravitz suddenly removed both his hands and leaned back, depriving him of all sensation.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he felt the orgasm he was seconds from having slip away from him, and realized Kravitz’ reasons for tying him up went farther than just turning him on further. If he had his hands free he would have finished himself off by now.

He opened his eyes which had been squeezed shut to glare at Kravitz, who was smiling innocently at him.

“You. Are. An asshole.” This time he managed to actually sound annoyed, but Kravitz saw right through him immediately.

He leaned down to pepper kisses across his neck and chest, and Taako couldn’t help the contented hum that came out of him.

“You can talk all you want, but I can tell you love this.” He reached up to tweak a nipple as he bit down on his neck, and Taako whined. Despite not coming even once tonight, he felt over sensitive and spent, and his dick was still achingly hard between his legs and if Kravitz would just _ touch him- _

He hadn’t even notice Kravitz’ hand moving downward, but now it was circling his rim again, drawing a sharp gasp out of his mouth. Kravitz was still leaving kisses and bites on his chest and down his stomach. He paused to suck on a nipple right as he pushed two fingers in, and Taako threw his head back and moaned, pulling futilely at the restraints on his wrists.

He wanted to grab hold of Kravitz and either pull him closer or shove his mouth towards his cock, he hadn’t decided which. But the ropes around his wrists stayed put, so practically against his will he started talking. 

“Krav, come on, I need- I- ohhh…” 

Kravitz wouldn’t give him a break. He kept up the two fingers thrusting just this side of too slow, and brought his other hand down again to stroke Taako’s cock.

“Tell me what you need darling.” Kravitz was sitting back again as his expert hands worked Taako over, and he was watching him raptly as he rolled his hips, groaning, trying to get more friction.  

Taako was getting close even faster this time, but he knew that Kravitz still wasn’t going to let him come until he’d actually fucked him. And  _ gods  _ did he want Kravitz to fuck him.

“I need- oh fuck-”

He couldn’t concentrate with how Kravitz was touching him, and he tried to fight off his orgasm but he knew it was a losing battle. 

“Fuck me!” he finally managed to gasp out. Kravitz just smirked and sped up. “Oh fuck- I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.”

And then everything stopped as Kravitz pulled his hands away.

Taako practically screamed in frustration as his cock throbbed, still unsatisfied. He strained against his bonds, desperate for something,  _ anything,  _ and it was like a dam broke.

“Fuck-  _ Please,  _ please fuck me! Gods, Kravitz, I need it, I need it, please,  _ fuck _ -!”

Kravitz cut him off with a rough kiss, teeth clacking together with the intensity. Taako whimpered against his lips. When he finally pulled back he looked at Taako with something close to awe, but just as Taako was processing that enough to be embarrassed by it, his face broke into a grin.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

And with that he leaned back, snapped his fingers to slick them again, and began lubing up his cock. 

Taako watched hungrily as Kravitz’ eyes slipped shut while he worked himself over. He bit his lip and hummed, and if Taako had the brain power he would think he was exaggerating to put on a show. 

As it was, Taako was too busy being relieved that he was actually about to get fucked to think about it, and in a moment Kravitz was ready and positioning himself at Taako’s entrance. 

Kravitz looked up at him, the head of his cock nudging his rim but not quite going in. “You ready?”

Taako wanted to grab his hips and yank him forward, but since his hands were literally tied, he summoned the last of his cognitive acuity to say, “I have never been, nor do I think I ever will be as ready for  _ anything  _ as I am ready for having your dick in me,  _ right the fuck now. _ ”

Kravitz didn’t need to be told twice. 

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth he was slamming into Taako, who let out a very undignified yelp that dissolved into a delirious groan as Kravitz set a brutal pace.

Taako was vaguely aware he was cursing and crying out with every one of Kravitz’ thrusts, his perception narrowed to wherever he was touching him and sending sparks of pleasure coursing through him. Kravitz slowed to hoist one of Taako’s legs over his shoulder, practically bending him in half, but luckily for both of them Taako was a very flexible elf. The new position was incredible though, and Taako was straining against the ropes again, dying to scratch his nails down Kravitz’ back. 

“Close!” Taako managed to gasp out. He had known he wasn’t going to last long after all the foreplay, but it looked like Kravitz wasn’t that far off either. He was grunting on every thrust and his nails were leaving marks in Taako’s skin from how tightly he was gripping his leg. 

“Come for me Taako.” He breathed the words right as he closed his hand around Taako’s length once again. 

It took one, two, three strokes before Taako was arching his back and opening his mouth in a silent cry as pleasure overtook him and he came all over his chest. 

Kravitz was moments behind him, and Taako was shuddering through the aftershocks as Kravitz’ thrusts stuttered to a stop and he hissed out an “Oh  _ fuck-” _

After that it became kind of a blur. At some point Kravitz pulled out and magically cleaned up the mess, and Taako was vaguely aware of him helping him drink a glass of water as he floated along on cloud nine. 

Eventually, Kravitz crawled back into the bed and wrapped them both up in the soft blankets. Taako cuddled happily into his chest and let out a long contented sigh.

Kravitz chuckled softly. “I hope that means it was good?”

He sounded shy, which was so absurd given everything they just did that if Taako had the energy he would have burst out laughing. 

Instead he just pressed a sloppy kiss to the part of Kravitz’  chest closest to his mouth. “Was  _ sooo  _ good. Where’d you even learn to fuck like that anyway?”

Kravitz coughed awkwardly. “I, um, may have done some… research.”

This was interesting enough to break Taako free from his post-coital haze, and he lifted his head to look at Kravitz with a raised eyebrow. He was blushing. 

“Are you telling me you watched porn as ‘research’ before you fucked me?”

“Uhh...  yes?” Kravitz smiled sheepishly.

Now Taako did burst out laughing, and collapsed back into Kravitz’ arms. He kept giggling for at least a full minute, until Kravitz said-

“I just wanted to make sure I did it right.”

Taako sighed and leaned back to look him. “You’re ridiculous bone boy, and very sweet. And for the record, it was perfect.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How did Kravitz watch fantasy porn you might ask? Well I could just say fantasy porn hub, or I could link you to this lovely fic I just read which gave me the idea for those last few lines. https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250247  
> I'm not trying to steal someone else's idea I just think this a hilarious concept, anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's polite!


End file.
